The Awkward Adventures of
by Chaotic Silence 666
Summary: Basically a weird crack story that's based on the idea of my friend and I living together in a world where the alpha and beta kids exist as well as the humanstuck trolls. Enjoy...? Names have been changed to protect the identities of the innocent.


_**This fan fiction is basically just straight crack, my friend and I came up with the idea when she was sleeping over at my house and we got to talking about what it would be like if we were to live together. We figured out that we'd most likely still act extremely childish and such. This may not go in a pairing sort of way unless people are cool with that. This is basically all just drabble with no plot. It's meant to be amusing though so... enjoy.**_

_**Though, one day, I'll probably get into one of my moods and type out the odd chapter that makes sense and has a hint of a plot and foreshadowing and all that jazz. For now, here's a shitpile of unfinished ideas. -CS666**_

_Trigger warnings include: Swearing, Awkwardness, goofing off, randomness, silly things, and just me and my friend being... well.. us.  
_

* * *

_**- The Neighbors - **  
_

Dirk sighed, glancing out the window and taking note of the movers outside. His mind went to the fact that some poor souls had to carry shit up the long-ass-stairwell for someone else purely because the elevator was too small to do anything helpful... at least they got paid... wait, where was he? Ah yes, the neighbors. Anyhow, his old neighbors had moved out a while back and now there was someone else moving in. He prayed to god that they would be okay with him and his brother strifing on the roof... unlike some people. But let's be honest, his neighbors in the past were dicks. Oh well, for now he was leaving, he wouldn't get to say hello today.

"_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, THESE STAIRS ROMI,_ **_THESE FUCKING STAIRS_**." A girl complained for the millionth time as two human females struggled to carry a couch up the stairs of an extremely tall building.

"I know. I know. Can we please just... Just shut up." The shorter haired one muttered, awkwardly attempting to not drop the couch on her own feet as the other dragged her feet and the end of the couch on the stairs as the two climbed ever higher on their seemingly endless quest to get this couch into their new apartment.

Romi sighed, her eye twitching with a slight bit of irritation as they were still trying to carry it up the stairs. (Thank god that no one currently wanted to use the stairwell or the two would be screwed.)

"I SEE THE LIGHT, MAN, WE ARE ALMOST THERE." The taller one shouted, quite sure that they were almost on the right floor.

After a few more horrible steps they were there, on the right floor and in front of their new apartment.

"Okay, can we just put this in the apartment and be done with it?" Romi sighed, leaning on the edge of the piece of furniture.

"Yeah sure..." The brunette muttered searching her nonexistent pockets for the apartment key.

"Fio... Please tell me you didn't-"

"...uh..."

A sharp growl was heard from the shorter female as she waited for her friend to pull the keys out of her sleeve like the asshole she was... And waited... and it didn't happen. Giving her taller friend a death glare she merely muttered her friend's name 'Fionna' in a disappointed and somewhat angered voice... And the female was sent running down the stairs, not wanting to face the wrath of her now angered roommate. Awkwardly taking the stairs three at a time and nearly falling a number of times, Fionna was casually oblivious to the other two ascending on the stairs. Immediately the two turned to look at the figure awkwardly stumbling out onto the ground floor and running towards the moving trucks.

"New neighbor?" The dark haired boy asked as he turned to his friend.

"Yeah, how much do you want to bet my bro scared them away? Dude has some serious people issues sometimes..."

Quickly, the girl grabbed the keys from their vehicle as well as a few other easy to carry things and headed to the elevator. After a moment she put in her headphones and started awkwardly dancing as she was holding a few of their belongings. Without her noticing, the elevator doors opened to reveal her in all her awkward glory. Dancing.

"...Why." Was all the girl could manage as she stared at her friend. Though the two should have been used to the other acting strange like this in about every possible situation, the female was still unsure of what she should think of this. Honestly, they both just hoped to hell that the other wouldn't embarrass the hell out of the other and spill the secret that they were both about the most childish women in the entire world...

"Why not?" The female replied, sassily walking out of the elevator. Of course, it wasn't like Romi wouldn't have done the same, had she been in the same situation.

"...I see your point, now help me move this damn couch." Romi sighed, shaking her head.

"Got it!" Fio replied, dropping the few items that she had grabbed on the couch and unlocking the door, dramatically throwing it open, damn, this place has a hell of a view, she thought for a moment before turning back to her friend who as clearly beginning to get irritated by the other girl's unintentional stalling by continuously getting distracted. Casually glancing over at the stairs the smaller girl froze and muttered; "Cute boys, Fio, cute boys."

"What?" She asked as her friend threw herself behind the couch.

Looking around and being a momentarily confused awkward penguin, the girl looked around quickly before she spotted the two boys coming up the stairs, blinked a few times as if they would suddenly disappear aaaand duckaveraged behind the couch with her friend as if it would solve the fact that the two had probably already seen them. They were cute though, one was average height and rather nerdy looking, messed up black hair and thick rectangular glasses. The two were probably high schoolers, grade twelve by the looks of it. His shirt had a green ghost-like thing on it that resembled Slimer from Ghost Busters. The other boy was quite tall, blond and skinny as well. He had on some white shirt with red sleeves, it seemed to have a record right in the middle of it, he wore tight black skinny jeans and red converse... the two didn't look like they belonged together yet somehow they did. It was an odd sight, but Romi had been right, they _were_ cute.

"YOU DID NOT GIVE ME ENOUGH WARNING FOR THAT." Fio hissed to her friend as they hid behind the couch that was _**still** _not in their apartment.

"I told you there were cute boys, shhhhshhhshh."

John looked over at the couch, smiling a little to himself at the fact that they had been using the plural instead of the singular, meaning they were referring to the two of them. _Hell yeah, John! New achievement unlocked, get called attractive by a girl B)_. Whereas Dave chose to outwardly -whilst inwardly smirking at the fact that he gets all the bitches- chose to ignore it as he walked into the apartment next door to the one that was now home to the two females.

"...They saw us didn't they." Romi muttered, standing up and looking at her friend who was still currently behind the couch due to her utter embarrassment at her current attire.

"I sure as hell hope not. Jesus Christ, if those are our neighbors I'm moving out." Fio mumbled, straightening out her worn out gray t-shirt. This was why she didn't want anybody to see her, shoeless and in little black shorts that we're basically her pajamas and an extremely oversized grey shirt with a white number "13" on it. Basically your generic everyday female lazy clothing. Her goddamn legs were showing for fuck's sake, it was a while before she was even willing to wear this type of shit in the summer, never even mind when she was around attractive people.

"Don't be overdramatic." The smaller girl sighed, face palming.

The blue and red eyed girl gave her friend and uncharacteristically serious look and broke out into laughter, she was already laughing so hard that her eyes were blurring with tears, though it was already hard enough to see through these fucking contact lenses, even though they were prescription, they still had coloured irises, making it a bit difficult to see everything.

"Me? Not be dramatic? Oh you're funny." She smirked at her friend.

"Fine, just help me with the god damn couch." Romi sighed, blinking her blood red eyes with an unamused look on her face, the two had previously lived in Canada and decided that they needed a change, so they packed the motherfuck up and moved to cooltown, ironyville... actually, what the hell was this place called? Oh whatever, It was somewhere the fuck in the south eastern United States. They were both looking forward to it too, that was, until they saw the neighbors. God damn, no matter what fucking corner of the Earth you shove yourself into there is no escaping how attractive humans can be. Damn.

"Okay." The brunette girl nodded and went to grab the couch again, at long last the two got the dreaded couch into their apartment. "I hope you are aware that on any other occasion I wouldn't give a shit but you look like..." She gestured to her friend.

The smaller girl had a pixie cut, only adding to the factor that she looked like an anime fairy just up and strolled the fuck out of the computer like nobody's business. She wore a tight white tank top and baggy gray sweatpants.

"Like you. And I..." She looked down at herself "Look like a potato." She snickered.

Romi laughed quietly and went to walk back downstairs to get their bags and the rest of their belongings, her friend following after in silence. The rest of their day was really just spent on unpacking shit which is hella boring and tedious to describe, like damn bro.

* * *

**_Okay, yeah, now I'm just wasting space on this shit. Sorry for anyone who actually read through this shitstorm of meaningless crap? If you enjoyed this steaming pile of shit then go ahead and hit that review button. I may continue this mess of my human English language blocks on here, more writing and cray-cray motherfuckin antics and shit. OOh and John's pranking. For now... well, that happened. I don't always write fanfics, but when I do its usually late, I'm in a Gamzee mood and it makes no god damn sense. So yeah. _**

**_Do you see that button?_**

**_That motherfucking review button?_**

**_I'd tap that shit._**

**_I'd tap that so motherfucking hard, you don't even know._**

And then various other buttons to describe what I thought of this mess of letters strung together into paragraphs and sentences.


End file.
